


howl at the moon

by jeleania



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Laura, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, not-crazy!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale comes back to Beacon Hills and finds things aren't as she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	howl at the moon

* * *

 

 

"Uncle Peter?"

The man gave a little smirk and condescending mock of a bow. "Look how my little niece has grown."

"You're awake." Laura near whispered, surprise making her expression near blank. "How...?"

"Didn't you know?" The teen in the red hoodie causally spoke up.

Peter's gaze leaped from Laura, eyes drawn to Red like iron to a lodestone. There was something in his expression that made the Hale woman's gut twist.

"It's been proven time and again," Red said to the tree branches he-she was staring at. (Why couldn't she catch the teen's scent?) "A wolf will heal faster when they have the support of pack. Pack presence and voices and even cuddles. Especially cuddles. Tactile species, werewolves are."

Laura glanced at her uncle, a trickle of guilt squirming within her.

"Also, wolves who've been grievously injured and are left to heal alone, bereft of pack, almost always turn feral." Red shrugged lightly. "Hunters will take out - as in eliminate - such a wolf before it can fully heal. Preemptive, you know. Before it recovers and starts ravaging everyone in sight."

Her breath caught in her lungs. The thought of her uncle, helpless in that hospital bed. Of Hunters coming to call. How easy it would have been for one to organize a tragic event. Overdose of medication, smothering with a pillow - they wouldn't even need to resort to wolfsbane or silver.

Red turned his-her head toward her. Through the shadows of the hood, eyes as amber as a wolf's lazily watched her. "Wonder what kind of alpha Talia Hale was, to raise her heir as she did you."

Laura stiffened, something in Red's fake-relaxed stance making her hackles rise.

"An alpha who abandons her territory so any supernatural being could waltz in to claim it, to harm those unknowing people who dwell within it." Red's voice was calm, but amber eyes pierced her. Watching her reaction, silently judging her, deeming her unworthy. "To abandon an injured helpless packmate to the mercies of strangers and potential threats. To abandon her duties to the land that her ancestors fought so hard to protect. What kind of alpha indeed."

"My sister was obviously lax in training certain things into her children." Peter spoke up, his voice seeming to come from far away. "Good thing a different and better alpha than my little niece took me in."

From the depths of Red's hood, amber flashed Alpha-crimson.

 

* * *

 


End file.
